


Playing With Food

by Stereklover11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Derek, Top Stiles Stilinski, dog collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereklover11/pseuds/Stereklover11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked up and noticed that Derek was staring thoughtfully at the hot dog in his hand.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"Nothing.  I'm just wondering if I could fit the whole thing in my mouth," Derek mused.  Stiles' eyes widened slightly.</p><p> </p><p>OR the one where Derek totally seduces Stiles with a hot dog.   ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is 18. Just had this idea pop into my head one day and decided to write it. It's a fun little story. Hope you like it!!

PLAYING WITH FOOD

 

Stiles once again found himself alone with Derek Hale. He didn't necessarily appreciate the alone time. For one, Derek was usually moody, and two, he was hot as hell. It was just plain annoying. On this particular day, Scott and the rest of the gang were out tracking down a particularly vicious wendigo that, for some reason, really wanted to eat Stiles. So, Derek was on babysitting duty. Or at least, that's how Stiles referred to it. It certainly felt like he was being babysat. He was lounging on Derek's sofa, the sounds of Derek cooking in the kitchen reaching his ears. He got up and decided to wander into the kitchen to see what he was up to.

"Whatcha doin?" Stiles asked.

"Cooking," Derek responded.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Well I figured it had to be something of that nature. Let's try this: what are you making?"

"Hot dogs. You like those?" Derek asked, glancing in Stiles' direction with those gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Yeah, of course," Stiles responded. 

"Good. Can you grab some buns?" Derek asked.

Stiles did a double-take. "Uhh sorry?"

"Some hot dog buns, Stiles," Derek said, a slight edge of impatience in his voice. "They're in the closet."

"Oh, right! Yeah I can grab some," Stiles said, feeling his ears burning. He found them easily in the pantry and grabbed the whole bag. He set them on the table just as Derek brought over a steaming plate of hot dogs.

"Alright, help yourself," Derek said.

"Thanks," Stiles said taking a hot dog and placing it in a bun. He took a bite and chewed it slowly, thinking about what Scott and the others might be up to. He looked up and noticed that Derek was staring thoughtfully at the hot dog in his hand.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering if I could fit the whole thing in my mouth," Derek mused. Stiles eyes widened slightly. He didn't know how to respond. Before he could say anything, however, Derek took the hot dog and shoved it all the way in his mouth and down his throat, bun and all. Stiles' mouth hung slightly open and he couldn't take his eyes away from the spot where the hot dog had been just a second ago. Was Derek doing this on purpose? His thoughts started to wander, and he quickly felt his pants tighten around his crotch.

"Um, Stiles?" Derek said. Stiles' eyes jerked quickly up to meet Derek's. He had a small smirk on his face and had noticed Stiles staring at him. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, uhh, yeah I'm fine, everything's fine," Stiles said quickly. "You shouldn't play with your food, Derek." He attempted humor and was totally unsuccessful.

"You're lying, Stiles," Derek said, his smirk growing larger. "I can hear your heartbeat. I think you want me to put something else in my mouth."

"N-No, that's not at all what I was thinking about," Stiles retorted, his cheeks starting to blush. But Derek's smirk only got larger still.

"You're still lying," Derek said, clearly enjoying this way too much. He got up from his seat and moved around the table to where Stiles was sitting. Putting his elbows on the table, he leaned towards Stiles so that their faces were too close.

"What do you want me to put in my mouth, Stiles? Your dick?" Derek probed. Stiles gulped.

"Ummm-" Stiles began, but Derek didn't let him finish.

"Do you want me, Stiles?"

"Why are you doing this?" Stiles asked, exasperated.

"Maybe because I want it too. And maybe because I know that it's driving you crazy," Derek said, and with that he grabbed Stiles crotch. Stiles squeaked and jumped in his chair. Derek just grinned feeling Stiles' hard erection.

"I knew it," he breathed, "I knew you liked me. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because you scare the crap out of me," Stiles responded, very aware of Derek's hand, which had started rubbing him through his pants. "I didn't think you would feel the same way..."

"Well let me show you exactly how I feel," Derek said grinning. He unbuttoned Stiles' pants and pulled out Stiles' long, hard cock. Stiles squirmed just a little at being exposed like this. But he quickly relaxed as Derek put his whole cock inside of his mouth. It felt amazing. Derek's tongue was like magic, and Stiles couldn't get enough. He didn't know exactly how or when they had both ended up on Derek's couch completely naked. He was too engrossed with kissing Derek at the moment. He reached down and grabbed Derek's huge dick. He had never seen something more beautiful. 

"Fuck me," Derek said in his ear.

"Ok," Stiles said, his voice shaking a little. Derek seemed so in control of himself, which was totally unfair. Derek got on his hands and knees on the couch, his ass facing Stiles. It was the most beautiful ass Stiles had ever seen. It was round, pale, and had short black hairs in the crack. Stiles placed his hands on Derek's ass cheeks and massaged them, his forefinger slipping down the crack and brushing against Derek's hole.

"Don't play with you food, Stiles," Derek said, turning his head around to smirk at Stiles. "Just eat it."

Stiles turned bright red. "Very funny." It was all he could think of in response. He brought his face closer to Derek's ass and licked at his hole. 

"Mmmmmm," was the response he got from Derek. It was a delicious sound. He continued licking his hole until it was nice and wet. 

"Now fuck me, Stiles," Derek commanded. Stiles did not wait to be told twice. After some flailing and actually collapsing on top of Derek, he slid his cock inside of Derek, making him moan like crazy. The faster he moved, the louder Derek moaned. Derek stretched his hands out in front of him, grabbing the arm of the couch. He pushed his ass further onto Stiles' dick, matching every thrust. Derek came without even needing to touch himself. Just Stiles' dick inside of him drove him over the edge. He finished Stiles off by sucking him until he came in his mouth, moaning Derek's name. Stiles collapsed onto the couch after the climax.

"We, uhh, probably shouldn't tell anyone about this," Stiles said.

"What, that we had sex or that you're my boyfriend?" Derek asked. Stiles' brown eyes widened.

"I'm your boyfriend?" He asked Derek.

"If you want to be," Derek responded smiling.

"Yes. A hundred times yes," Stiles said quickly, causing Derek to smile again and lean in to kiss Stiles quickly.

"You know...if we tell everyone you're my boyfriend, they're going to assume we've had sex anyway," Derek said smirking.

"Well then, I guess that's something I'm gonna have to live with," Stiles said in return. "One more thing..."

"Yeah?" Derek said.

"Did you do that thing with the hot dog on purpose to try and seduce me??" Stiles asked, eyebrows raised. Derek's cheeks immediately turned pink, and he laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I did actually," he responded.

"Jerk," Stiles said jokingly, "Well, it definitely worked!"

"I noticed," Derek said grinning as he leaned in for another kiss. "Now I have another question for you...how's that for babysitting?!"


	2. Dog Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets Derek a present, and Derek doesn't initially like it that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I had not originally planned for this to be a multi-chapter work, but when I got this idea I just couldn't resist. Hope you enjoy!! :D

DOG COLLAR

"Stiles is totally obsessed with you, you know," Lydia was saying while going through the files on her computer. It had been two weeks since Derek had made his move on Stiles and they were blissfully loving life together. He was now with Lydia trying to figure out more information on the wendigo in the area. It was hard to find, and Derek thought Lydia would be his best bet for any kind of help.

"What makes you say that?" Derek said, laughing a little nervously.

"Please Derek," Lydia said in her characteristic drawl. "I see it in the way he looks at you, talks about you, and everything else. I mean, just the other day we were at the pet store and he...Well, I imagine you'll find out soon enough."

"What?" Derek said, actually getting a little nervous now. "Find out what??"

"Can't tell!" Lydia practically sang. "It's a surprise! But you'll probably love it. If you don't there's something wrong with you."

Derek squirmed just a little. He hated surprises. And Stiles planning any kind of surprise could be catastrophic, considering his usual spastic behavior.

"Didn't Stiles bring a box bigger than your doorway for your birthday once?" Derek asked, fear in his voice.

"Uh, yes he definitely did," Lydia responded. Derek groaned. "Don't worry, it's nothing like that!" She added quickly.

"Well, like you said, I'll find out soon enough," Derek said. Sure, he loved Stiles to death, but surprises were not his thing. He drove back to his loft with butterflies in his stomach, knowing that Stiles would be there waiting. Stiles was always at his loft these days. Derek loved it. He quietly went upstairs and opened the door to find Stiles lounging on the couch playing some video game. He had brought his PS4 to Derek's loft since he planned on spending any and all extra time there.

"Hey there!" Stiles said, all cheery. He paused his game, dropped the remote, and ran into Derek's waiting arms. Tilting his head up, his lips met Derek's in a short but fiery kiss.

"Hey babe," Derek responded fondly. He had almost forgotten his impending doom upon seeing Stiles. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh you know, just playing Star Wars: The Force Unleashed," Stiles responded, moving into the kitchen.

"The first or the second?" Derek asked. Stiles whirled around, a brownie in his hand.

"It is so sexy that you even know that there are two of them!" Stiles exclaimed. Derek rolled his eyes in response.

"Stiles, you play them all the time. Of course I know there are two," Derek said, while Stiles stuffed the brownie into his mouth. He let out a groan that should've been illegal.

"These brownies are soooo good," Stiles moaned. Derek could feel his heart beat a little faster. "What is it with you and food? You are like, a master sex chef."

Derek couldn't help but laugh at that one. "Well, what else was I going to do with all my free time?"

"True," Stiles said. "You could have spent it with me, though. Naked."

"Any time spent with you in any way would have been better," Derek said smiling.

"Oh!" Stiles stopped dead. "I have something for you!"

This was it, Derek thought. The moment of truth and utter destruction. The big surprise that Lydia was talking about. His blood started to pump faster in his veins with nervousness and anticipation. He didn't show it on his face; he didn't want Stiles to know just how nervous he was. Stiles ran into the bedroom and came out with a black box. It was almost like a jewelry box, just a little larger.

"This is for my super hot werewolf boyfriend," Stiles said gooily. Derek raised an eyebrow at the strange box. He placed it on the table and slowly took the lid off. His eyebrows shot all the way up his forehead.

"Stiles," he said, growling a little, "I am NOT wearing that."

"Awwww come on!" Stiles complained. "It would be so hot!"

"Absolutely not," Derek said, glaring up at Stiles. "I'm a werewolf. Not a labrador."

"I know," Stiles said shyly. "I would just really love it if you did..."

Derek's heart melted just a little. He looked down at the box's contents. It held a black leather dog collar with silver studs. Attached to it was a silver dog tag that had 'Derek' engraved on it. Before he could feel too sentimental, however, he shook his head.

"I'm not a pet," Derek said, "I'm a human."

Stiles looked as if he had been slapped.

"Derek, that's not what I meant at all," he said, sounding surprised. He took it out and turned it over, showing Derek the back of the tag. It read 'Property of Stiles.' Derek couldn't help it when the corner of his mouth twitched slightly. Stiles noticed.

"Please just try it on?" Stiles practically begged.

Derek let out a huff. "Fine," he said. "But you'll have to help me get it on in the back."

"It would be my pleasure!" Stiles said, cracking a huge smile. Derek pulled his shirt over his head and noticed with satisfaction that Stiles' gaze was glued to his chest and abs. He knew how his body drove Stiles crazy, and that drove him crazy. He took the collar out of Stiles' hands and wrapped it around his neck, feeling totally ridiculous. He turned around to let Stiles clip it together in the back. He then turned around to let Stiles admire his handiwork.

"You look..uhhh..." Stiles' mouth was hanging open, he was almost drooling. Derek raised and eyebrow and smiled a small smile.

"Super hot?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes, definitely super hot," Stiles said, running his hands up and down Derek's chest.

"Could we...ummm...can we...?" Stiles couldn't finish. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Come on," he said taking Stiles' hand and bringing him to the bedroom. Derek quickly slid his pants off so that the only thing he was wearing was the dog collar. Stiles looked like he was in total shock.

"You ever gonna join me, babe?" Derek asked, flirtingly stroking his cock. Stiles got undressed in record time. He was already hard.

"Wow," Derek said as Stiles kissed him, "You really like this thing, don't you?"

"Yes," Stiles moaned into Derek's mouth. "Oh fuck yes." Stiles slid a finger up to the collar and pulled. Derek gasped.

"Oh crap," Stiles said, pulling back, "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Derek said, looking surprised. "I...I liked it. A lot."

Stiles' mouth broke into an evil grin. "I knew you would," he said kissing Derek again. "You should have just listened to me."

Stiles pulled on the collar again, causing a very dirty sound to come from Derek's lips.

"I want to ride you," Derek said breathlessly. His big cock was leaking precum and he could feel the excitement building with each second.

"Go for it," Stiles said, trying to sound cool and collected but Derek knew better than that. He pushed Stiles down onto the bed on his back and straddled over him. He grabbed his cock with one hand and carefully lowered himself down on it, moaning as the tip made contact with his hole. Stiles couldn't believe the sight in front of him. Derek Hale, sex god of Beacon Hills, fucking himself on his, Stiles', dick, his own huge cock flopping up and down to the rhythm. In addition to that pretty picture, the dog tag on the dog collar bounced around, making a little clinking sound. Stiles felt like he was going to explode. He did shortly thereafter, right in Derek's ass. Derek shuddered as he came all over Stiles' stomach and chest. His cheeks were flushed from the workout as he lifted himself off Stiles' dick. He lay down next to Stiles and kissed him, deep and passionate.

"Ok, we can keep it," Derek said, causing Stiles to burst out laughing.

"Lydia said I should go for the black leather, and she was right!" Stiles said smiling radiantly. "Thanks for trying it."

"Anything for you, baby," Derek said smiling back. He made a mental note to bring Lydia chocolate the next time he saw her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you think! Thanks for reading!


	3. An Awkward Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finds Derek's dog collar....awkwardness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I did not plan on adding to this story and I think I'm done with it now. But I hope you enjoy this chapter! I certainly had fun writing it! :)

"Derek...what the hell is this??" 

That was the first thing that came out of Scott's mouth when he came out of Derek's room. The pack had tracked down and killed the wendigo last week and they were having a meeting to de-brief everything and update the files that they were carefully keeping on all the supernatural encounters that they had. The files were kept in a cabinet in Derek's bedroom. Derek was confused at first, only seeing the file...until he looked in Scott's other hand. In it was the black, leather dog collar that Stiles had bought him. Derek's face turned bright red, Stiles' mouth dropped open in a comical "o" and Lydia had severe difficulty keeping a smirk off her face. Allison giggled, not knowing what was going on. Scott was smirking.

"'Property of Stiles,'" he read as he flipped the dog tag over. "Aww, when did you become Stiles' little bitch, Derek?"

This caused Derek to go even redder in the face and his eyes glinted dangerously.

"Shut up Scott," was all Derek could give in response. Stiles, meanwhile, was looking nervously at Derek. He particularly enjoyed that dog collar and did NOT want it to go away.

"Wait," Allison said, "I don't get it...what's it for?"

Stiles groaned, and Lydia started laughing so hard it brought tears to her eyes. Stiles glanced at Derek who looked suddenly determined.

"I wear it for Stiles," he said, fearlessly. His cheeks had faded to pink. Stiles could tell he was still embarrassed but that he was trying to put on a brave face and shrug it off. Allison's eyes widened as comprehension finally dawned on her.

"Oh!" she said and then immediately closed her mouth and looked down. Stiles noticed that the edges of her mouth were pulling up. Allison never liked making anyone feel uncomfortable and Stiles appreciated the effort she was making not to laugh. Scott on the other hand, was trying to make this as uncomfortable as he could for Stiles and Derek.

"I always would have figured that Derek would have been a top," Scott said, grinning from ear to ear. This brought the bright color back into Derek's face. "I'm proud of you, Stiles!" Scott winked at his best friend.

"Why are you trying to ruin my life right now?" Stiles asked putting his head in his hands. Scott just laughed.

"Give me that," Derek snapped, snatching the collar out of Scott's hand. To Stiles' surprise, Derek put the collar around his own neck and buckled it himself. He'd gotten good at getting it on all by himself over the past week. Derek noticed Stiles looking at him with an awe-filled expression.

"I'm proud to be Stiles' bitch, as Scott calls it," Derek said. "And if you don't want to see me sucking him off, I suggest you leave right now."

Scott's smile vanished, and he quickly grabbed Allison. They ran out followed by Lydia, who turned around at the door, a coy smile playing on her face.

"To be honest, I wouldn't mind staying," she said. Stiles thought his head was going to explode. "But...I guess I'll give you two some privacy. Have fun!" She gave them one more smile and a wave and left.

When everyone was gone, Stiles turned to Derek.

"Derek, I am so sorry. I...I don't know what to say," Stiles said helplessly.

"Then don't say anything because I have plenty to say," Derek said, his expression serious. Stiles braced himself for whatever was coming.

"I don't care what Scott thinks Stiles!" Derek said smiling a small smile. "It's Scott, he's such a dumbass! I love you, and I will do anything for you, and I want everyone to know that I will do anything for you. Including wearing a kinky collar."

Stiles felt a huge wave of relief. He also felt all warm and fuzzy inside, like his heart was made of melted chocolate. "Derek, I...I love you too. I hope you know that I would do anything for you, too."

"I do know," Derek said walking over to where Stiles was sitting on the couch and kissing him passionately on the lips. He pushed his tongue into Stiles' mouth, causing Stiles to moan with happiness.

"You can fuck me this time if you want," Stiles said into Derek's lips. Derek let out a small laugh.

"I don't have to be on top Stiles. I like being your bottom."

There was something about Derek calling himself his, Stiles', bottom that made Stiles' heart rate accelerate.

"I mean, I will if you want me to," Derek said pulling back and looking Stiles in the eye.

"Well, maybe we could do that later," Stiles said. "Ever since you said you were going to suck me off that's kind of all I can think about."

Derek grinned, lifting his shirt over his head. "Ok then. You know, it's funny that this whole thing with the collar came up because I just got something that will make it way more interesting. Wait here."

He got up and went into the bedroom. Stiles watched as the black of the collar contrasted with his white skin. It was almost the same color as the tattoo on his back. Stiles got undressed while he waited for Derek and started stroking his cock in anticipation. When Derek came back out of his bedroom, he had a leather leash in his hands that matched the collar. Stiles' eyes widened.

"Holy..." Stiles started. Then he grinned. "I take it you like this MUCH more now than you originally did."

Derek grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. If only Scott had found this too!"

Stiles laughed. Derek handed him the leash and got down in front of Stiles, who was still sitting on the couch. He settled himself right in between Stiles thighs.

"Do you want to clip it on?" Derek asked, almost shyly. Stiles didn't hesitate. He clipped the leash onto the collar and then wrapped the excess leash around his wrist. Derek hummed deep in his throat. Then he lowered his mouth to Stiles long, thin cock and licked the tip lightly. Then he traced the length of Stiles' dick with his tongue, causing Stiles to shudder.

"How does that feel?" Derek asked, looking up at Stiles' face.

"So good," Stiles whined. "Don't stop."

Derek brought his mouth back to Stiles' dick and stuck the whole thing in his mouth. Stiles jerked his hips and moaned at the sensation. As Derek brought his mouth back up Stiles' dick, Stiles pulled the leash down, pulling Derek's mouth back down on his cock. Derek let out a laugh, the air coming through his nose. They continued like that, Stiles pulling Derek's mouth down everytime until Stiles came in Derek's mouth. Derek licked Stiles' cock clean.

"Ok, your turn," Stiles said happily. He looked around quickly.

"What are you looking for?" Derek asked, one of his eyebrows arching up.

"Well, I have to tie you down somewhere, don't I?" Stiles asked mischievously. "Don't want you running away."

Derek laughed. "I don't think you would have to worry about that babe."

"Hmm, I'm sure I don't," Stiles said. "But better safe than sorry!"

He winked at Derek and then sat him down on the floor with his back against the coffee table. He tied the leash around one of the table's legs and made sure that it was nice and taut, pulling ever so slightly on Derek's neck. Derek's cock was rock hard with anticipation. Stiles' stepped back to admire his handiwork. Derek looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"Perfect!" Stiles said, making Derek laugh again.

"You are adorable," Derek said as Stiles made his way between Derek's legs.

"And you're hot," Stiles said, going down on Derek's dick. Derek moaned, here at Stiles' mercy, the leash keeping him in place. The sensation of it all was overwhelming. He didn't last as long as he had wanted. Stiles licked up all his cum and then kissed him deeply.

"You blow me away everytime," Stiles said, "No pun intended."

Derek smiled. "Same here. I love you. And I trust you, which is even more unusual."

Stiles smiled. "That means a lot, Der. I love you too."

They shared another kiss and Stiles untied Derek.

"You want to go take a shower with me?" Derek asked.

"That is the dumbest question ever, Derek," Stiles said in response. "Of course I do!"

While they were scrubbing each other off, Derek laughed to himself.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"April Fool's Day is coming up soon. I know what we're going to give Scott."

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"A picture of you walking me on the leash. In the park," Derek said grinning widely.

Stiles burst out laughing. 

 

"I don't need to be on top to know I'm worth it because I'm strong enough to know the truth.   
I just want it to be hot because I'm best when I'm in love and I'm in love with you." - Lady Gaga "G.U.Y."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment letting me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
